Known gyro sensors which detect the angular velocity using the Coriolis force that acts on an object that is vibrating in a rotation system include the one produced by using micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology. The MEMS technology may involve variation in processing, which may impair a normal operation of the gyro sensor.